disneymusicalfandomcom-20200213-history
That's Why We're Here
That's Why We're Here is a song in Toy Story: The Musical. It occurs as Woody holds a staff meeting to ease the toys' anxiety over new toys coming from Andy's birthday party. Lyrics Woody: :(spoken) This is Andy we're talking about here. It doesn't matter how much we're played with. What matters is that we're here when Andy needs us, and he needs us now! :Just because you've been, :Just because you've been :Sitting 'round inside a box or under the bed :You think you're only gathering dust. :Doesn't mean a thing, :Doesn't mean a thing. :Wipe off that frown, :Don't worry your plastic head. :We all gotta have us some trust. :'Cause every time that boy comes walking through that door, :He needs to know we'll be right where we were before. :That's why we're here. :We are the all-star cast, we're just listening for our cues. :That's why we're here. :We all got parts to play, and we all got nothing to lose. :Anything Andy can imagine is our job to make appear. :That's what we're made for, that's why we're here. Slinky Dog: :(spoken) If Woody says it's alright, well darn it. it's good enough for me. Bo Peep: :(spoken) Slinky's right, we should listen to Woody. Rex: :(spoken) When he gets those new toys, he's gonna forget all about us. Hamm: :(spoken) We're next month's garage sale fodder for sure. Bo Peep: :(spoken) That's not going to happen. Woody: :(spoken) Of course it isn't. Mr. Potato Head: :(spoken) Well sure, Woody ain't worried. He's been Andy's favorite since kindergarten. Bo Peep: :Hey Potato Head, :Hey Potato Head. :Where'd you be without your eyes, your mouth, and your nose? :You'd be just another faceless spud. Mr. Potato Head: :(spoken) What?! You wish you had these lips! Woody and Bo Peep: :They belong to you, :We belong to him. :No matter what we do, we go where Andy goes. Bo Peep: :So don't be such a stick in the mud. Mr. Potato Head: :(spoken) You ain't no joyride either sister! Woody and Bo Peep: :So you're a smaller toy, but you play no small part :Here on the stage of Andy's room and in his heart. Woody: :That's why we're here. Rex: :We are the all-star cast just- wetting in the wings! Woody: :(spoken) Yes! :That's why we're here! Slinky Dog: :And when the time is right somebody's gonna pull our strings. Woody: :(voice box speaking) Reach for the sky! :So if you've been inside a closet or upon a shelf all year, Woody and Bo Peep: :You've gotta believe me when I tell you toys you've got no reason to fear. All: :There is a boy who loves us all and let me make it very clear. Woody: :That's what we're made for, that's why we're here. Others: :That's why we're here, :That's why we're here, :That's why we're here. Woody: :That's why we're here. Others: :(in counterpoint) :That's why we're here, :That's why we're here, :That's why we're here. Woody: :Yeah, yeah, yeah. That's why we're here! All: :That's why we're here, :That's why we're here, :That's why we're here. Rex: :(spoken) That's why we're here! All: :That's why we're here, :That's why we're here, :That's why we're here. Mr. Potato Head: :(spoken) That's why we're here! All: :That's why we're here, :That's why we're here, :That's why we're here. Slinky Dog: :(spoken) That's why we're here! All: :That's why we're here, :That's why we're here, :That's why we're here. :That's why we're here! Category:Songs Category:Toy Story songs Category:Content